DravenAlexander
Draven Alexander and Trenton Alexander IMGhttp://i116.photobucket.com/albums/o17/W-OLF4/tron-24.jpg[/IMG] IMGhttp://i116.photobucket.com/albums/o17/W-OLF4/tron-25.jpg[/IMG] code COLOR="Yellow"Wrestler BIO: /COLOR COLOR="Red"Name: Draven "WOLF" Alexander Real Name : Draven Alexander Age:22 ...Trenton..21 Gender:Male Height:..6'9 ...Trenton 6'8 Weight:320...Trenton 300 Hometown:Atlanta Ga Theme Music: Eminem --Not Afriad Alignment: Tweener (comes across as face) Manager: Sting Trained By : Sting(Steve Borden)/COLOR /codecode COLOR="Yellow" Gimmick:/COLOR Daredevil / Illusionist/ Extremist/with hints of Religion COLOR="Yellow"Style:/COLOR Harcore/Brawler/and Technical/Some powerhouse but doesnt rely ont it he doesnt need to and not afraid to fly COLOR="Yellow" color=red Strikes: /color Punches kicks big boot Stinger splash color=red Regular Moves: /color Dragon Sleeper Superkick Suplexes all variantions Neckbreakers all variantions Backbreakers all variantions Chokeslams all variantions Powerbombs all variantions Slams (ex Side Walk Fall Away)all variantions Busters all variantions clothesline color=red Favorites: /color T.E.N Death Sentence Dragon Sleeper color=red Signatures:/color Rock Bottom Powerbomb Chokeslam clothesline Vicious DDT German suplex Belly to Belly Suplex And Chris benoit's moves Finishers:/color T.E.N The End Of Days (sharpshooter) End Of Dayse (Sweet chin music) Death Sentence (RKO) Fall From Grace (Swanton Bomb) COLOR="Yellow" Lookalike :/COLOR Trenton : Jared Padalecki Draven : Jensen Ackles /codecode COLOR="Yellow"Catchphrases:/COLOR Heads I win Tails you lose Well Well Well OWWWWWWWW!!! Isnt that daisy That's just my game Im your huckleberry I'll make you famous. Now tell these people something they dont know about me. Im the threat ! Im the Virus Your not on my level , your not on the level below me. Im a viper .. I spit venom when I talk . COLOR="Yellow"Nicknames:/COLOR WOLF THE GREAT THE HARDCORE ICON THE EPIDEMIC THE THREAT THE VIPER /codecode COLOR="Yellow" Accomplishments : (titles won)/COLOR LOW Grandslam Champion (any title LOW has Ive had it and never lost ) LWE Tag champ UCW Tag Champ Current Co GM with The Rockk Former World Tag champ (Pure Rage) w/ The Rockk Current tag champ with Mac Michaud (TITANS) COLOR="Yellow"Title History/COLOR LOW Grandslam Champion (any title LOW has Ive had it and never lost ) LWE Tag champ UCW Tag Champ UCW UNIFIED CHamp LOW Euro Champ COLOR="Yellow" Notable Feuds/COLOR Randy Orton Azrael MVP Ken Kennedy Undertaker Kane PAJ Andre Jones Jake Silva Randy Diamond Indian Mauler /codecode COLOR="Yellow" Background/Career Highlights/History:/COLOR The Past Trained and found by Sting to be his predecessor he has done nothing but impress winning any title he wanted anytime he wanted . And now with his fiance Demonika and kids and being reunited with his brother Trenton. He parted with Sting when Sting asked Akasha to leave him for Sting she did .But there slowly patching things up but not on good terms yet. In a heated rivalry with Azrael and they both vow someone will have to die for it to end and current tag champ with HHH. His LOW Return. He returned to active competition with win after win his return pitted him against Kane and he won , but this was just a step hhe than chose to go in Tag competition with long time friend Xander Cage later even longer time Friend The Rock and form Pure Rage after defeating Every team on the roster finally the chance came against the champs TNR in which Pure Rage decimated the team proving Orginals on this night was better than the so called new breed. The Retirement It was too soon as he was undefeated and was set to face Clay .He accepted the match not knowing it would be his last as Clay hit a move wrong and Draven's knee paid the price ........will he return to the ring like his mentor NOTHING IS FOR SURE but we are told the injury isnt as severe as though so it is possible. The Return The Return not to the ring but when Sting stepped aside he once again hand picked Draven to be his predesessor to take his spot as co gm and that is the Draven we see each week in LOW . Once again the center of controversy as the underling of Sting has once again caught the eyes and ears of LOW Legends Promoters and Fans and lwatched the team of McMg come out victorious over the Corporation but Draven who had been missing is now back with a brand new bag of tricks driven by determination and led by Desire one has to wonder how much longer before we see the Wolf back doing what he does best although he does gm damn well too . Recently with him gm'ing Fusion and current European Champion the future looks bright for the Alexanders with Demonika back at his side she runs Trendkill and will even let him know it and he runs Fusion and lets the world know it. NOW WILL HE RETURN AND WHAT DOES HE HAVE IN MIND After a Hiatus back with a new attitude and with his friends The Covenant at his side one step away from tag title gold winning his return and nu one contender match. Returned again first match back won Draven vs Jeracho and Jake Silva. And forming one of the most formidable stables in LOW History with Messiah , Archangel, Clay and DA form Revolution Next. With XFActor and Unversal title already claimed Archangel and Draven set out to claim the tag titles. While Messiah goes for the Undisputed title and who could forget Brooke Angel Davis is with him . Now engaged and the Archangel Draven team didnt last in fact not even one proper match .Archangel gone from Rev X however a young Matt Hughes was a quick hand picked replacement. Draven will now team with DA and The Messiah was revealed to be long time friend Christian Red Life is good for one Wolf . Now Married to Brooke Alexander they are expecting two children. He was turned on by former partner DA after defeating Paj In but this not bring the end of an era as Draven united with PAJ INC and went out and found Mac Michaud as the Titans are now new LOW Tag Champions . /CENTER /codecode COLOR="Red"Win/COLOR/COLOR="Lime"Loss/COLOR/COLOR="Orange"Draw /COLORRecord after latest return (Before this I really couldnt tell you just Draven is a LOW Grandslam champ from past belts before they started "over" Chris Jeracho vs Jake Silva vs COLOR="Red"Draven Alexander/COLOR SNW 146 Andre Jones and Jake Silva w/PAJ and Ms Lane Vs COLOR="Red"Archangel and Draven Alexander w/Stacy Sky/COLOR SNW 147 All Out Assault Team Paj vs Team Raphael 4 vs 4 Gm War. AOA ppv Paj , Andre , Silva ,and Mauler vs COLOR="Red"DA , Archangel ,Clay and Draven/COLOR Sole Survivor SOS & macmichaud Vs COLOR="Red"Rev X Draven DA and Matt Hughes/COLOR SNW 150 Mac Michaud and Anthony Leonhart Vs COLOR="red"Draven Alexander and Matt Hughes/COLOR SNW 154 Paj Inc 2.0 (Paj and Andre Jones) COLOR="Red"Draven DA (Titans) New LOW Tag Champs/COLOR SuperNova Anniversary Show DA attacks Draven but Draven now has to find a new partner for his team and titles who will it be? COLOR="yellow"NEW Partner Mac Michaud and Draven TITANS NEW LOW TAG CHAMPIONS./COLOR between Anniversary show COLOR="red"SNW 159 W Paj Inc (Paj Andre and Draven)/COLORvs Insanity (Mauler Eyesane and Killem All) TITANS /COLOR HUNGRY FOR GOLD The Indian Mauler and Randy Diamond vscolor="red" The Titans (won) With Hughes replacing Mauler and Titans retired Randy Diamond./color color="red"SNW 164 Draven Alexander(w) defeating Matt Hughes Hughes/color color="red" Draven Alexanders last match (w) defeating mentor Sting and Matt Hughes/color /code